


Знакомство

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Знакомство [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Первая встреча Итана и Джексона.





	Знакомство

— Твою мать! — резко ударив по тормозам, Джексон едва успевает вывернуть руль, чтобы не задавить мотоциклиста, выскочившего прямо под колеса его Порше.

Но вместо благодарности получает гневный гудок, да клуб едкого дыма. А потом выжимает газ до отказа и вылетает вперед на мигающий желтый.

— Гребаный псих, — бурчит Джексон под нос и срывается с места, едва зажигается зеленый.

Он почти не удивляется, когда на следующем перекрестке видит тот же байк лежащим на обочине. Испытав приступ короткого злорадного удовлетворения, Джексон все же останавливается и выходит из машины, посмотреть не нужна ли помощь лихачу.

Рядом с разбитым мотоциклом уже топчется какой-то парень в серой куртке. Джексон не сразу признает в нем пострадавшего. Парень выглядит невредимым, разве что, джинсы на коленях зияют дырами — сейчас многие в таких ходят, и перекошенная физиономия не очень чистая – может, он просто грязнуля. А потом взгляд останавливается на расколотом шлеме у его ног. Парень пинает его с таким остервенением, будто это он — причина его падения. Джексон больше не сомневается, что парень и есть гребаный лихач.

— Если так хотел убиться, въехал бы сразу в бетонное ограждение, — язвительно фыркает он, разглядывая то черные пластиковые обломки, то голые колени придурка, пытаясь сообразить, как тот вообще выжил.

— Уже пытался. Больно, — в тон ему отвечает наглец.

«Не шутит», — понимает Джексон. Теперь, когда он подошел так близко, становится очевидно: самодовольный мудак — оборотень.

— Могу дать адресок знакомого охотника, — притворно сочувственно предлагает Джексон. — Чтобы пристрелил.

— А ты борзый, да? — парень склоняет голову набок и неожиданно ярко улыбается. При этом, его не слишком привлекательное лицо совершенно преображается, и Джексон зависает от неожиданности. — Борзый и красивый, — нахально скалясь, продолжает байкер.

— А ты тот еще пикап-мастер, — беззлобно фыркает Джексон.

— Ну, ты же купился.

Смерив его презрительным взглядом, Джексон отворачивается и возвращается к своей машине.

— Эй! — несется ему в спину. — Может, подбросишь? Мне на двадцать восьмую улицу надо.

— Хочешь подать жалобу на светофор? — обернувшись, вскидывает бровь Джексон.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что я еду… Не может быть! Ты тоже едешь в суд?

— Садись, капитан-очевидность, — вздыхает Джексон, открывая дверцу. Он все еще не уверен, что поступает правильно, подбирая его.

— Может ты еще и Уиттмора знаешь? — плюхнувшись на сидение, так что кожа скрипит, радостно вопрошает тот.

Джексон с досады чуть не скрипит зубами, а придурок продолжает болтать.

— Говорят, он тоже один из наших. Его альфа помог мне.

— Бывший альфа, — поправляет Джексон.

— Ну да, теперь уже и бывший. Ты и Дерека Хейла знаешь?

— Из Дерека был паршивый альфа, хотя занявший его место Маккол еще хуже, недовольно отвечает Джексон.

— Эй, Скотт нормальный мужик!

— Без Стилински он давно бы сдох, — фыркает Джексон.

— Скорее Хейл бы сдох без Стилински, — игриво двигая бровями, ухмыляется засранец.

— Не может быть, они же… — Джексон замолкает, прикидывая что-то про себя, а потом тихо смеется. — Черт, это все объясняет.

— Кажется, я влюбился, — неожиданно громко вздыхают рядом. 

Джексон удивленно вскидывается. Подобранный идиот не сводит с него восторженно-жадного взгляда. 

— Подотри слюни, — зло цедит Джексон, не в силах сдержать заливающий щеки румянец. — Я не трахаюсь с клиентами.

— С кем? — тот округляет глаза. — Да ладно? Ты — Джексон Уиттмор?

— Для тебя — мистер Уиттмор.

— Итан. Для тебя — просто Итан, — масляно улыбается наглец. — Надеюсь, вы пересмотрите ваши представления об отношениях с клиентами, мистер Уиттмор.

— Мечтай, — отрезает Джексон, выруливая на парковку. — Прибыли, — притормозив, он невежливо перегибается через Итана и распахивает дверцу с его стороны. После вылезает сам и, не оглядываясь, идет вперед, прекрасно зная, что тот следует за ним. Джексон чувствует его взгляд задницей. 

Вообще-то, Джексону нравится чужое внимание, но еще больше ему нравится обламывать наглецов, с наскоку пытающихся затащить его в койку. Улыбнувшись, он намеренно придает походке плавности, мысленно представляя, как позже отошьет паршивца. Правда, последняя мысль почему-то не доставляет удовольствия, а вызывает странное сожаление. 

«Мне просто пора сходить в клуб», — успокаивает он себя. Расправляет плечи и нацепив высокомерную улыбку, входит в здание суда.


End file.
